


A Band in a Company

by Gaearnith



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaearnith/pseuds/Gaearnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music would always fill your ears with merry tunes, the happy sounds bringing the camp to life, and making you forget of the current suicide mission you were all going to. Yet, whenever the music filled you with bubbly happiness, it would also bring disappointment. It was a constant reminder of your lack of skills for an instrument, but when one of the dwarf men with you see the change in your attitude, they shall take the matter into their own hands...</p><p> </p><p>I own none of the characters, or you, this is just something my brain came up with. And, thank you for 30+ Kudos! Really means a lot.</p><p> </p><p>****Updates are slow, but they will speed up a bit soon!****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarinet Lesson - Bofur X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't own any of the characters shown or you.
> 
> Enjoy! And thank you for reading!!

One of the things you loved the most about the company was the way they played their instruments. They would always play them whenever they had the chance, that chance being whenever you all took a break from travelling.

Kili and Fili with their little fiddles. 

 

Dori, Nori and Ori play their flutes. 

 

Bombur with his drum.

 

Bifur and Bofur their clarinets. 

 

Dwalin and Balin with their viols.

 

Thorin with his golden harp.

 

And what did you play? Nothing. Honestly, whenever they played, you would feel left out since the only thing you could do is clap along. Bofur, being the kind little fellow, never failed to notice how your mood changed.

 

"You alright there, lassie?" He asked, sitting himself down beside you, concern dancing in his eyes. You turned, and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes, sighing.

 

"Yeah... I guess." You sighed, staring at the ground. Everyone in the company knew that you couldn't play an instrument, and they were fine with that, though you weren't.

 

"You don't look alright to me, Doll." You blushed at your new nickname, the crackling flames clearly showing you were embarrassed. Bofur smiled.

 

"It's just-" You paused, burying your face in your hands. 

 

"You feel sad that you can't play an instrument with us?" He quirked a brow, wrapping his arms around his knees, still looking at your embarrased form. He stared at your back, then at your hair, which was shining in the fire's light.

 

"Maybe I can teach you?" He mused. You sat upright, and stared at him in disbelief.

 

"You..you would do that for me?" You asked with a small grin. Bofur smiled, and stood up.

 

"Wait here." He said, and walked off. You glanced around, looking at the trees dancing in the wind. Soon, Bofur came back with his clarinet in his hands. He sat back down, and pushed the instrument onto your hands.

 

"Here," He said, smirking at you reaction. You held it stiffly and awkwardly, as if it was going to kill you, and you kept glancing between him and the instrument. Bofur showed you how to hold it, and after a minute or so, you were looking down at your hands happily, you were holding your first instrument!

 

"Try it, lassie." He laughed, you looked at him, doubt and fear visible in your (E/C) eyes. You raised an eyebrow, suddenly remembering...

 

"Not until you check if it's clean, Bofur." You said, and looked at him. 

 

"I checked before we started," He laughed, and you sighed.  You put the instrument to your mouth, "Don't blow too hard, but not too softly either, and remember that the reed needs to be directly under your front teeth." He instructed, shifting closer to you to make sure you were holding it right. You nodded, and blew into the clarinet.

 

The sound you made startled you. What was that noise? 

 

"What note was that?" You asked him, eyeing the clarinet.

 

"That was a 'G'," He answered, "I'm surprised you managed that, when I first started I couldn't play a single note." He laughed at his own little story, while you smiled and looked back at the woodwind instrument.

 

"That's interesting." You said, handing him the instrument, and gazing into his eyes, "Tell me more about clarinets, please?" You pleaded with a pout.

 

That night, Bofur showed you things about the mysterious intrument, intriguing you further, and asking multiple questions. Ones that he was more than happy to answer.


	2. A Failed Lesson - Dwalin X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoying Dwalin always worked when you wanted something, but when you don't get what you want, will you back down from a challenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly the best of the chapters, but I've never written any Dwalin thingies... Things... so I'm not too sure if it OOC. You guys can tell me if ya want, better to know that I suck at writing Dwalin crap now than later, eh?

One of the things you loved the most about the company was the way they played their instruments. They would always play them whenever they had the chance, that chance being whenever you all took a break from travelling.

Kili and Fili with their little fiddles. 

 

Dori, Nori and Ori play their flutes. 

 

Bombur with his drum.

 

Bifur and Bofur their clarinets. 

 

Dwalin and Balin with their viols.

 

Thorin with his golden harp.

 

"Teach me, Dwalin." You demanded for what seemed the 5th time, Dwalin muttered something in Khuzdul, the harsh words making you wonder what he said. He gazed into your (E/c) eyes, and sighing, muttering some more Khuzdul. Once again, you wondered, what did that mean?

 

"What?" You asked with a grin, amused by the strange language. 

 

"I forgot you don't know Khuzdul.." He paused, glancing at you once, his bright eyes filled with annoyance, "I said, that if you leave me alone so I can eat, I'll teach you how to play the viol." He muttered the last poart, already regretting it.

 

You smiled at the older (not by much) man, and patted his shoulder, thanking him with a smile. He grunted in response, waving you off. 

 

)[]( After Eating )[]( 

 

"Come on, Dwalin!" You punched his shoulder, but the man didn't even flinch. You glared at him, "You said it yourself," You cleared your throat to make your voice sound deeper, "If you leave me alone so I can eat, I'll teach you how to play." You said, puffing your chest out and showing off your fake muscles and laughing lightly. Dwalin rolled his eyes, and stood from his spot beside you.

 

"Alright," He sighed, running a hand down his face in exasperation. You fist-pumped the air, mouthing a 'Hell yeah!'. 

 

Dwalin came back with his viol, and you smiled with excitement, "Here," He said, handing it to you, watching you hold the instrument the wrong way. He sighed, "Let me show you how to hold it first, don't want you breaking a nail." You ignored his attempt to joke, and rolled your eyes.

 

"Still think I'm that weak?" You smirked, he looked up from his instrument, a daring glint in his eyes. 

 

"Do I hear a challenge?" He laughed, still fixing the viol. You huffed, nodding. 

 

"I won't lose to an old man." You declared, he chuckled at your response.

 

"I'm not so old as that. But this isn't 'bout sparring, lass. You wanted to learn how to play an instrument, and I'm teaching you." He stated, you grunted, but agreed none the less.

 

"Hold the viol by the neck in your left hand." He instructed, moving your hands to the right place on the viol, " Relax your hand, slightly turn your wrist to the left, and let the fingers drop into place." You followed, already getting nervous. He sensed your nervousness, and shook his head with a smile. He guided your arm on the instrument, and the sound you made wasn't the prettiest. You flinched, moving the viol from your neck and handing it back to him.

 

"I can't do it." You stated bluntly. He looked at you, amused.

 

"You wanted to learn...." He trailed off playfully. 

 

"Ah, shut up." You frowned at him, and suddenly you grinned, making him raise an eyebrow, "About that challenge..." You both stared at each other for ten seconds, before jumping from your seats and running to the edge of the camp with your swords.

 

**)[]( The End )[](**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..................................
> 
> ..................................
> 
> .....Yup.......................


	3. Fiddling with a Fiddle - Kili X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo!
> 
> 15 kudos! Thank you!!! Honestly, I started this out of nowhere, and I never even thought of getting over 10 kudos. I guess I'm not that bad at writing..... I guess. 
> 
> Anyways, other than being super happy right now, here's another chapter!
> 
> OOC Kili? Maybe? Yes? No?

One of the things you loved the most about the company was the way they played their instruments. They would always play them whenever they had the chance, that chance being whenever you all took a break from travelling.

Kili and Fili with their little fiddles. 

 

Dori, Nori and Ori play their flutes. 

 

Bombur with his drum.

 

Bifur and Bofur their clarinets. 

 

Dwalin and Balin with their viols.

 

Thorin with his golden harp.

 

"Psst.. Kili!" You whispered, poking his now scrunched up face. Kili groaned in annoyance, rolling over, ignoring you. You sighed through your nose, slapping his shoulder.  

 

Kili rolled over, his eyes still closed, yet you knew better. You flicked his forehead.

 

His eyes snapped open, and with one swift move, he had grabbed your wrist. You breathed out a sharp gasp, covering your mouth a second later. He raised his head, his eyes still half lidded and his hair a complete mess, typical sleeping for a dwarf.  _All except Thorin, damn man is majestic._ You thought, laughing in the inside. 

 

"What is it that you could want so early in the morning?" He hissed, his chocolate brown eyes filled with annoyance and exhaustion. At this point, you had thought over your decision, was disturbing a dwarf in the middle of night a good idea?  
  


That you didn't know. But you sure weren't all that excited to find out.

 

"I..nevermind, it's stupid." You sighed dramatically, trying hard to keep your lips in a firm line as you stood up. Kili watched you lay down on your sleeping bag, lying down himself.

 

**)[]( Hours Later )[](**

 

After you had approached Kili while he was sleeping, he wondered why you had done it. Was something bothering you? Whatever it was, he was determined to find out.

 

"Why did you wake me up last night?" Kili asked, eyebrow raised, he watched your frame start to tense up. You turned around relunctantly, looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

 

You sighed, dragging a hand down your face, "Okay.. Laugh all you want at me... But I've never played an instrument before and I was hoping you could teach me a thing or two about your fiddle." You muttered the last part to yourself, getting the words out but hoping to not be heard. Kili's expression didn't change, but his eyes were full of uncertainty.

 

"I'm not the best teacher..." You looked at him with a frown, "But I'll try my best." He grinned, nodding. You smiled at him, your smiling bringing butterflies to his stomach.

 

"Thanks Kili, maybe one day I'll be able to play with you guys." You gave him a grin of your own, walking off to Dwalin when you heard him call your name.

 

**)[]( Later That Evening )[](**

 

 

"Ready to learn how to play?" Kili asked you, his hands behind his back. You turned your head to look at him, your mouth full of Bombur's new, but delicious, soup. You nodded excitedly, unable to respond. You swallowed the last bits of food in your mouth, and smiled sheepishly.

 

"Yes, I am." You said, happiness flooded you. Even though you were happy, you were also nervous.

 

Kili pulled out his fiddle, and sat down on the log you had claimed as your own. You set the bowl down beside you, scooting closer to Kili to get a better view of the instrument.... And, let's all clear throats, him.

 

"The most important aspect of holding a violin correctly is comfort." He instructed, looking down at the fiddle with a warm smile. He handed it to you carefully, and guided you through a few steps.

 

Soon, you were holding the fiddle bow and the actual fiddle correctly and, well, you were ready to play. You set the bow on the fiddle carefully, and moved your arm. Kili hummed, content.  You looked at him, "What note was that?" 

 

"That was a B." He answered, taking the fiddle back into his arms. He played the note again with ease, and then put the instrument on his lap. Both of you stayed quiet for a while, before Kili spoke up.

 

"My mother told me that this," He motioned to the fiddle, "Was my father's fiddle." You looked at him with worry in your eyes, "I..I play it almost every night, and it always lulls me to sleep, knowing that I have something my father owned." You put your hand on his shoulder, making his head turn to gaze into your eyes.

 

_That's it._

 

With that thought, you leaned in, kissing him gently. It was sweet and short, and when you pulled away, you said the words you thought you wouldn't say.

 

"I love you."

 

That night, you learned how to play the fiddle, and also sealed you relationship with Kili.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. A Thief and A Flute - Nori X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would've thought that bribing Nori would be so easy? All because his little thieving and pickpocketing and.. well, thief stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL. I don't know what happened here really, this is OOC and I'm quite sure of it... but eh! I'm tired of being a lazy jerk and having a writer's block the size of a house, so whatever, go ahead and leave any comments or kudos! Means a lot!

One of the things you loved the most about the company was the way they played their instruments. They would always play them whenever they had the chance, that chance being whenever you all took a break from travelling.

 

Kili and Fili with their little fiddles. 

 

 

Dori, Nori and Ori play their flutes. 

 

 

Bombur with his drum.

 

 

Bifur and Bofur their clarinets. 

 

 

Dwalin and Balin with their viols.

 

 

Thorin with his golden harp.

 

-

 

"(Y/n), I don't have the time.." Nori grumbled, glaring at you. You huffed, not believing a word he said. Poking his knee with your foot, you crossed your arms and glared back at him.

 

 

"Oh, so you don't have the time to teach me how to play the flute," You hissed, lowering your voice so none of the other men could hear you, "But you have the time to go around trying to pick Dwalin's pocket like the thieving little bastard you are." You finished with another huff, frowning at the starfish-haired man.

 

 

Nori inhaled, his mouth in a tight line. You grinned triumphantly, dropping your arms so your hands rested on your hips. 

 

 

"So are you going to teach me how to play the flute or...?" You trailed off, your eyes shining with mischief. Nori returned to his glaring, and now it was his turn to start huffing. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into the tree behind him. He didn't talk for a few minutes, and you wondered if your words had made him go mute (which wasn't possible, but you would've found it hilarious).

 

 

"No." 

 

 

You raised an eyebrow, your smile dropping, "Oh, well don't mind me... I'm just going to go tell Dwalin about his thief problems..." Before Nori could do anything, you started walking away. You heard him call out your name, making some of the Company's members look up from whatever they were doing and stare at you both. You felt something hard collide with your head, making you wince. You brought your hands to where the pain was, and you felt your hands touch something...

 

 

"You threw a pebble.. at my head." You said, trying to hold back your laughter. Turning around, you face palmed. There he was, just.. looking around in the classic 'I don't know who that was' manner.

 

 

Walking back to him, you crossed your arms again, your eyebrows raised in amusement. When he noticed you walking back, he stopped his staring at the ground (and everything around him) and stood up straight from where  he was leaning on. Walking over to you, he sighed loudly. 

 

 

"So..?" 

 

 

He sighed again.

 

 

"Alright, alright, I'll teach you how to play the flute..." He muttered, motioning for you to following him over to where his supplies and bag were. Opening his bag, he pulled out his flute, carefully removing a small piece of cloth the covered the mouth piece. You watched as he did, eyes full of curiosity.

 

 

"Alright, I'll show you one of the easiest scales..." Seconds after he said that, he was playing... well, a scale.

 

 

After a while of practicing (with many, many mistakes and lots and lots of teasing from the starfish-haired dwarf), you were able to play said scale. 

 

 

Setting the flute on your lap, carefully, of course, you glared at Nori. Said man was grinning sheepishly at you, and you couldn't help but chuckle. Handing him back the flute, you stood up.

 

 

"Well, I had fun." You said, dusting the dirt that had gotten on your legs, "I'd like to learn more, and if you refuse," You pointed at Dwalin, who was cleaning his weapons up, "You know what's coming." Nori chuckled quietly, putting the clarinet back where it belonged. Both of you were quiet for a while, before you got an idea.

 

 

Bending over, you picked up a pebble from the ground. Grinning at Nori, you chucked it at him, hitting him on the forehead. Sadly, he didn't even flinch, all because of the way he greeted his friends and family and basically everyone. You still got a good laugh though, since his face couldn't have been any better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....................................... and that happened!


	5. Thorin X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since you joined the company, nightmares of Smaug visited you at night. When you wake up one night, you catch Thorin, sitting agaisnt a tree and playing his harp. Unable to resist, you approach him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee! Let's go!
> 
> Well, I missed doing this... It's been a while, huh? Yep.. Anyways, this isn't going to be my best because well, it's been awhile since I've written anything so..
> 
> LONG ASS CHAPTER AHEAD

One of the things you loved the most about the company was the way they played their instruments. They would always play them whenever they had the chance, that chance being whenever you all took a break from travelling.

 

Kili and Fili with their little fiddles. 

 

Dori, Nori and Ori play their flutes. 

 

Bombur with his drum.

 

Bifur and Bofur their clarinets. 

 

Dwalin and Balin with their viols.

 

Thorin with his golden harp.

 

* * *

 

 

When you had joined Thorin and his company on this... adventure, you didn't expect to get so many nightmares. The dragon, Smaug, would always be there. You did your best to ignore the horrifying images, but they had started to take their toll on you. Your eyes looked tired, dark circles beneath them, and your movements were slow, your feet practically dragging themselves around.

 

Others had started to notice, but said nothing. Your attitude.. wasn't the best at the moment, Bofur had approached you about the matter, but your glaring and growling had him staying back.

 

That day, he realised that 'beauty sleep' was important to some. 

 

Soon, after another day of trying to keep your eyes open as you moved foward on your pony, the company set up camp. You did what you could, but with the state you were in right now, you just couldn't. You didn't have much memory of what happened along the rest of the day, and when night time rolled in, you tried to find a good spot to sleep. Hopefully, just _hopefully_ without nightmares.

 

When you closed your eyes, you fell asleep instantly. It was peaceful for a while, but then you felt heat wash over you, and two golden eyes looked at you. Amusement danced in those shining eyes, black slits staring at you with such intensity that keeping eye contact had become an extremely difficult task. A booming laugh rang out in the darkness. Looking around, you felt your breathing start to come out in ragged gasps, your (E/c) eyes wide and searching the black area around you. You felt your heart going crazy in your chest, and you shut your eyes, grabbing your head.

 

Your knees gave out from beneath you, and you fell to the ground, shrieking. When your eyes snapped open again, they landed on the streets of a city you recognised all too much. 

 

" _Dale.._ " The name fell off your lips in a whisper. Memories of people scrambling around, trying to get away from the flames, buildings burning, and smoke so thick that your eyes watered to the point you didn't know if you were crying or not came flooding back, and again, you screamed, shaking your head. You ran off somewhere, the place turning out to be where someone dear to you had died. Your eyes landed on a woman, a woman you recognised all too much.

 

" _Khagun_!!" You were about to say, but your lungs found smoke instead of air. Coughing, you stared at your mother through tears. 

 

"(Y/n)!? (Y/n), where are you!?" Her voice echoed through the loud streets, the cracking of wood had you looking up, seeing a wooden beam about to fall. You tried shouting again. Your body wouldn't move. 

 

You couldn't move. You couldn't move.

 

"It was all your fault." A voice hissed beside you, "She died because of  _you._ " Fresh tears welled up in your eyes, and you spun around, swinging your arms in an attempt to make the voice go away. Flames lapped at the beam, and with one last crack, it fell. You watched in horror as your mother looked up, a scream falling from her lips and echoing through the room. Time seemed to slow down..

 

" _No!_ " But it was too late. The wood fell on her, and you woke up with a jump, eyes darting around and breathing erratic. 

 

You breathed slowly, trying to calm your heart. Wiping away the tears that had stained your face, you looked around, your vision blurry. When you saw nothing to be worried of, you layed back down, looking up at the starry sky. You couldn't do this anymore, it was just too much. Was it really your fault? People had told you multiple times that no, it wasn't. But what did they know? Had they lost someone back then? 

 

And then, you heard music.

 

You tensed up, sitting up, and looking around to see where it was coming from. Then you spotted Thorin. A harp in his hands.

 

Your moving stopped, and you stared at him. What was he doing up? Bombur had been on watch- wait, where was Bombur? Glancing over to the other side of the camp, your eyes landed on the dwarf, sleeping on the log he had been sitting on. Well. That's where he is. You threw the covers off you, grabbing your jacket, your boots, and standing up. Now, do you just approach him like nothing happened? You slowly approached the man, his back facing you. Now that you were closer, the tune started becoming more clear to you.

 

Was he playing what you think he was playing? On a harp? No you could just be going -

 

"(Y/n)." You jumped, surprised that he knew you were there. How? As if reading your mind, he answered.

 

"Sneaking isn't what you do.. best." You rolled your eyes, and sat beside him. You sighed. "Nightmare?" He asked softly, his eyes moving from the forest to yours. Nodding, you placed your head in your hands, glancing between him and the harp. He noticed your looks, soon realizing that he had not stopped playing, and that you were watching with with curiosity in your eyes. 

 

"I wish I could play an instrument.." You said, "I would at least have something to get my mind off the.. nightmares.." You murmured, your eyes drooping. You shook your head, and sat upright, "What were you playing? The tune sounds familiar." 

 

Thorin didn't answer, instead, he kept playing. The song came to your head in a flash.

 

_Far over, the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old.._

_We must away ere break of day,_

_To find our long forgotten gold..._

 

Your eyes watched as his hands moved to each string with practiced movements, a smile soon playing at your lips. You sat in silence as you allowed him to finish the song, and you saw his icy blue eyes turn to yours again.

 

"There is something troubling you..."He murmured, leaning close to your face, inspecting the dark circles. His thumb brushed over your cheek, brushing away a tear you had failed to noticed, and he pulled back.

 

"It's nothing, really." You said, but he knew it was something. 

 

"It is something," He returned, "And I wish to know what it is." You looked down at your feet. You didn't want to be a burden to others, especially Thorin. He had enough with leading the others, and whatever else he did. You were there to protect him, and carry out his orders, so you never really did notice anything off about him. How he did it was beyond you.

 

Sighing, you wrapped your arms around yourself, damn this cold weather. You heard a quiet chuckle beside you, and you looked at him. Had you said that aloud? 

 

"Yes," He hummed, "You did say that aloud." You groaned, flushing red. You shook your head.

 

"I have a question," You said, the silence from his side urging you to continue, "Would you be willing to teach me to play the harp?" Your blush darkened, and you covered your mouth with your hands, glaring off to the side. Why were you so embarrassed? You waited for a reaction from him.

 

"If you are willing to learn, yes." He nodded slowly, stretching his back a bit. A grin from you had him smiling a bit. He tried remembering all those lessons from long ago... He carefully handed you the harp, the look on your face clearly showing how nervous you were.

 

"Tilt the body of the harp between your legs and lean the harp onto your right shoulder." **[1]** You did as you were told, carefully. Thorin held your hand in his, and dragged your hands across each string. 

 

The sound was so soothing, you almost fell asleep then and there.

 

"Can you play what you were playing before?" You asked, and a ghost of a smile played at his lips. Soon, the notes that you recognised from before came flowing from the instrument. Your eyes were back to drooping, and you, without realising it, leaned your head on Thorin's shoulder, the fur of his coat tickling your cheek. You sighed, wrapping your arms around his. Again, without realising. The toll of many nightmares was starting to show up again.

 

Soon, your eyes closed, the music still playing at the back of your head.

 

What you failed to miss, though, was Thorin staring at you, and placing a soft kiss on the top of your head.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khagun - Mother 
> 
> [1] - I'm not 100% sure of how big Thorin's harp is, let's just say it's about this big - http://kortier.com/images/bgd5s.jpg 
> 
> Yeah, I'm sorry for such an OOC Thorin. I'm really bad at writing and I know haha.Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And that I didn't make you cringe all that much. Thank you for reading, I'll see you on the next chapter!
> 
> Credits go to Dwarf.it for providing the translations. I'm not sure if they are correct, since all I searched up was mother in khuzdul. Here's the URL - http://www.meryrose.altervista.org/html/modules.php?name=Khuzdul 
> 
> Goodbye!


End file.
